This invention relates to the use of wet or premoistened products alone or in conjunction with other products or systems to dispense such products.
Wet products such as wet wipes have many applications. They may be used with small children and infants when changing diapers, they may be used for household cleaning tasks, they may be used for cleaning hands, they may be used as a bath tissue, they may be used as by a caregiver to clean a disabled or incontinent adult, or they may be used in and for a whole host of other applications, where it is advantages to have a wipe or towel that has some wetness or moisture in it.
Wet wipes have been traditionally dispensed in sheet form from a tub like container with a hinged lid on the top. The lid is opened and individual or singularized sheets of the wipes are removed. Another type of container that has been used for wet wipes provides a roll of wipes in which the wipes are pulled from the top of the container in a direction that is parallel to the axis of the roll. These wipes are pulled from the center of a hollow coreless roll that has perforated sheets. These containers generally have a snap top lid that is opened to expose a piece of the wipes that can then be pulled to remove the desired amount of wipes. Once pulled out the wipes can then be torn off, usually at a perforation, and the lid closed.
Wet wipes can be any wipe, towel, tissue or sheet like product including natural fibers, synthetic fibers, synthetic material and combinations thereof, that is wet or moist or becomes wet during use or prior to use. Wet wipes may be dispersible when in contact with water or may be non-dipsersible. Examples of wet wipes are disclosed in application Ser. Nos. 09/564,449; 09/564,213; 09/565,125; 09/564,837; 09/564,939; 09/564,531; 09/564,268; 09/564,424; 09/564,780; 09/564,212; 09/565,623 all filed May 4, 2000, and application Ser. No. 09/223,999 entitled Ion-Sensitive Hard Water Dispersible Polymers And Applications Therefore, filed Dec. 31, 1998 the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Embodiments of dispensers are described in application Ser. No. 09/659,307 filed Sept. 12, 2000, having lawyer docket number 659/691, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: at least 300 linear inches of wet wipes, the wet wipes having a width of not more than 4.5 inches, the wet wipes in a spiral; a peel force between the wipes of at least 100 g; and, the diameter of the roll at least about 2 inches and no greater than about 5.5 inches.
These embodiments may further comprise a roll containing perforations; comprised of perforated sheets, having at least 90 perforated sheets, having a peel force between the spiral wraps of the roll of at least 115 g, having a peel force between the spiral wraps of the roll of from about 106 to about 170 g; having a solid core, wherein the roll is coreless, or having a hollow core.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: wet wipes; the wipes in a spiral; the roll being solid; and, a peel force between the wipes of at least about 100 g.
These embodiments may further comprise a roll comprising perforations, perforated sheets, having at least 90 perforated sheets; the roll having a peel force between the spiral wraps of the roll of at least 115 g, having a peel force between the spiral wraps of the roll of from about 106 to about 170 g; having a solid core, wherein the roll is coreless, or having a hollow core.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: at least 300 linear inches of wet wipes, the wet wipes having a width of not more than 4.5 inches; and, the roll having a density of from about 0.5 g/cc to about 0.99 g/cc.
These embodiments may further comprise a roll of wet wipes wherein the diameter of the roll is at least about 2 inches, wherein the diameter of the roll is no greater than about 5.5 inches, wherein the diameter of the roll is no greater than about 3.5 inches.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: a spiral wet wipes; a solid roll; and, the roll having a density of greater than about 0.5 g/cc.
These embodiments may further comprise a roll of wet wipes comprising perforations, perforated sheets, having at least 90 perforated sheets; the roll having a peel force between the spiral wraps of the roll of at least 115 g, having a peel force between the spiral wraps of the roll of from about 106 to about 170 g; having a density of from about 0.5 g/cc to 0.99 g/cc, having a density of from about 0.62 g/cc, having a hollow core.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: at least 300 linear inches of wet wipes, the wet wipes having a width of not more than 4.5 inches; a salt solution; the wet wipes in a spiral; and, the diameter of the roll is at least about 2 inches and no greater than about 5.5 inches.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: a salt solution; the wipes in a spiral; the roll being solid; and, the peel force between the wipes at least about 100 g.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: at least 200 linear inches of wet wipes, the wet wipes having a width of not more than 4.5 inches; a salt solution; the wet wipes in a spiral; and, the roll having a density of from about 0.5 g/cc to about 0.99 g/cc.
These embodiments may further comprise a roll of wet wipes comprising perforations, perforated sheets, having at least 90 perforated sheets; the roll having a peel force between the spiral wraps of the roll of at least 115 g, having a peel force between the spiral wraps of the roll of from about 106 to about 170 g; having a solid core, wherein the roll is coreless, or having a hollow core.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: at least 50 sheets of wet wipes; each sheet being joined by a perforation to at least one other sheet; a salt solution; and, a peel force between sheets being at least 100 g.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: a wet wipes; the wet wipes in a spiral; and, a groove in the roll positioned transverse to the axis of the roll.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: wet wipes; the roll being solid; and, a plurality of grooves.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: at least 300 linear inches of wet wipes, the wet wipes having a width of not more than 4.5 inches; a groove; and, the roll having a density of from about 0.5 g/cc to about 0.99 g/cc.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: a salt solution; and a groove.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: at least 200 linear inches of wet wipes, the wet wipes having a width of not more than 4.5 inches; a salt solution; the wet wipes in a spiral; the wet wipes comprising a salt solution; and, the roll having a density of from about 0.5 g/cc to about 0.99 g/cc.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a roll of wet wipes comprising: at least 50 sheets of wet wipes; each sheet being joined by a perforation to at least one other sheet; a groove.